¿Destrucción o muerte?
by Divergent4y6
Summary: Sebastian ya perdió a la maypría de su ejército de Cazadores Oscuros en la última batalla. Tiene que buscar a más cazadores que se le unan si quiere ganar. Para ello conseguirá el Libro Blanco. ¿Qué tendrá planeado esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic. Esta historia está situada un mes después de Ciudad de las almas perdidas.**

**Espero que os guste. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.:) **

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

Clary caminaba cada vez más rápido por aquella desconocida calle. Nunca había estado por allí, pero ésa calle solo le trasmitía malas sensaciones. Miraba hacia atrás cada pocos minutos para cerciorarse que nadie la seguían. Dobló la esquina girando hacia la izquierda. Nada más hacerlo supo que había cometido la peor elección de su vida.

Recalcado sobre una pared de aquella misteriosa y oscura calle, se encontraba una ya conocida figura. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus profundos ojos negros la miraban fijamente.

- Clarissa - dijo y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

Clary dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se llevó sus manos a su cinturón, buscando sus cuchillos serafines, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Buscas esto? – Dijo mostrándole lo que tenía ahora en sus manos. Éste se había posicionado a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Clary apretó la mandíbula. No tenía nada para defenderse. En ese momento estaba completamente indefensa.

-Recuerda, somos iguales -Dijo su hermano sonriéndole. - Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía- Declaró acercándose más a la chica.

Clary abrió los ojos asustada. Su frente estaba llena de sudor y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño, o mejor dicho, esa pesadilla. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y extendió su mano buscando su móvil.

El reloj marcaba las 7:25 am. Se levantó, era una tontería intentar dormir la alarma que puso la noche anterior para aprovechar la mañana para salir a correr sonaría dentro de unos minutos. Además, la sola idea de volver a ese sueño la hacía estremecerse.

Salió al pasillo. Mientras caminaba desecho la idea de salir a correr el próximo lunes comenzaría, o no. Siempre era el próximo lunes pero ese "lunes" nunca llegaba. La puerta de la habitación de Luke y su madre aún estaba cerrada. Así que se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un buen café que la ayudara mantenerse despierta el resto de la mañana. Últimamente apenas descansaba. Todas las noches tenía un sueño similar. Siempre la misma temática y la misma calle. No sabía la razón pero ese sueño hacía que se levantase cansada. Cogió su café y volvió a su habitación.

Sentada sobre su cama, tomó su blog. Su último dibujo representaba una parte de dicha pesadilla. La calle estaba trazada perfectamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle había sido dibujado. Agarró su estuche de lápices que estaban en la mesita de noche y comenzó a ilustrar a su hermano apoyado en aquella oscura calle haciendo algunas pausas para beber de su taza de café. Cuando daba los últimos retoques a su trabajo se vio interrumpida por el sonido por su móvil.

-¿Diga? –Dijo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de café.

-¿Te he despertado, Clary?- contestó una voz familiar a través del auricular del teléfono móvil.

-No, ya estaba despierta Simon, bebía café. –Aclaró.

-¿Volviste a tener esa pesadilla?-su voz denotaba preocupación.

-Sí -afirmó en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi podría ser un susurro -pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Qué tal amaneciste tú? –preguntó desviando el tema.

-Genial. Eric nos ha llamado a mí y a los chicos antes para decirnos que se le ha ocurrido un nuevo nombre para la banda. Dice que hará que cambie nuestra mala racha. ¿Quieres venir para saber el maravilloso nombre que ha imaginado Eric? –Preguntó diciendo lo último con tono irónico.

-Será algo cómo ¿Tumbonas en crisis? -Clary rio. -Iré, no quiero perdérmelo ¿Pasas por mi casa?

-Hecho. Dentro de media hora estoy allí. Hasta ahora-se despidió antes de colgar.

La chica dejó su móvil al lado de su cama. Antes de levantarse observó su trabajo. La verdad es que el dibujo se parecía bastante a la imagen de su sueño. Dejó el blog sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a prepararse.

* * *

-¡Alec! -Lo llamó su hermana- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!

El cazador de sombras de ojos azules estaba recostado sobre su cama. Tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano. Acababa de llamar a Magnus pero él no le había contestado.

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood! -Volvió a gritarle Isabelle - No puedes quedarte toda tu vida ahí dentro.

Llevaba dos días encerrado allí, en su habitación, exactamente desde su encuentro con Magnus. El Brujo había tenido que ir al instituto, porque aunque no quisiera, la Clave había solicitado su servicio.

Ambos había intentado no verse, pero el destino quiso que lo hicieran. El cazador de sombras lo volvió a llamar. Esta vez le saltó directamente el buzón de voz. Éste lanzó su teléfono al suelo para aliviar un poco de esa rabia que sentía.

-¡Alec! – Ahora quien le llamaba era su parabatai. -Abre la puerta o utilizaré una runa de apertura.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Alexander, que podía oír a sus dos hermanos, suspiró y se levantó para abrirles. Sabía que si no lo hacía, utilizarían la runa, y su madre se enfadaría.

* * *

Cuando Clary salió esta vez de su habitación, Luke y Jocelyn ya estaban despiertos.

-Buenos días, cariño -la saludó su madre.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Luke.

-Sí -le sonrió a los dos presente para que no se preocuparan - Mamá, me llamó Simon, y me dijo que tiene una reunión con la banda e iré con él -cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco. -si me dejas, claro -añadió.

Su madre asintió y siguieron desayunado. Al rato, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-Debe de ser Simon, abriré yo. Hasta luego -Antes de salir, les dio un beso para despedirse.  
Clary abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo. Éste Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera en la que se podía ver a Batman.

-Vamos -le sonrió.

Durante el camino los dos amigos fueron hablado para hacerlo más ameno. Fue tan ameno que no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta que escucharon los gritos de los chicos de la banda. Estaban discutiendo.

-Escucha el gran nombre que dice Eric -decía Jordan.

Los recién llegados miraron al susodicho expectantes.

Él se aclaró la garganta y con aire importante dijo:

-El nombre con el que cambiaremos la suerte de la banda -hizo una pausa para crear tensión- el nombre es… es Pelusas jugosas- exclamó orgulloso de su invención.

Clary no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Pelusas jugosas? -preguntó Simon- Bueno, mejor que panda inmutable.

Clary, que aún seguía riendo, tomó aire.

-Creo que Ocurrencias fortuitas os iría mejor-dijo y comenzó a reír.

Eric la miró un poco ofendido.

-¿Por qué la traes siempre? -Preguntó a Simon.

-Porque siempre es bueno tener una opinión, y si es femenina mejor.- contestó éste que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

-Así es- confirmó ella que acababa de parar de reír.

* * *

Isabelle se encontraba sobre la cama de su hermano. Alec, que en ese momento miraba fijamente a su parabatai, que había recogido su móvil en el suelo y se negaba a dárselo.

-Jace, te lo repito, dame mi móvil-ordenó- está apagado y si Magnus llama no podré contestarle.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Estar una temporada sin ésto –señaló el aparato- te vendrá bien –Eso hizo que se ganase una mirada asesina de su parabatai- Y creo que una buena caza, también. Podríamos ir cuando Clary y yo volvamos de comer con Luke y su madre, ¿qué te parece, Izz?

Desde la última batalla con Sebastian, Jocelyn parecía que empezaba a aguantar mejor a Jace.

-Genial, hace tiempo que no salimos y me apetece matar algunos demonios- contestó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero yo...-empezó Alec

-Pues entonces, iremos- Jace lo interrumpió y dio por terminado ese tema.

* * *

Después de que Clary se despidieran de Simon y su banda, se fue camino al instituto en el que la esperaba Jace. Cuando ya casi había llegado, empezó a llover, causando que su cabello pelirrojo, estuvieran empapados y pegados a su cara cuando llegó al instituto.

Al entrar al instituto vio a Jace esperándola y éste se acercó para besarla en los labios.

-Me encanta tu pelo-dijo aguantando una carcajada.

La chica le dedicó una mirada asesina. Él le sonrió angelicalmente y le ofreció su preciada chaqueta de cuero.

-Ten, te vas a enfriar-la chica la cogió y se la puso. Estaba bastante calentita y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, el taxi ya nos debe de estar esperando-dijo el chico y le abrió la puerta para salir de aquella vieja iglesia a Clary.

Ambos salieron y corrieron hacia el taxi que estaba en la puerta. Se montaron y Jace le dio la dirección de la casa de Luke.

-Clary, hoy Izzy, Alec y yo iremos a cazar demonios, ¿te apuntas?- La miró con una sonrisa.  
Ella asintió. El chico de los ojos dorados le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la acercó más a su lado. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tendrás el placer de ir con el cazador de sombras más sexy que se ha visto en todo los tiempos.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco y rio.

-¿Qué tal está Alec?

-Mal. Sigue llamando a Magnus y no quiere salir de la habitación- Jace suspiró.

La pequeña pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya llegamos- anunció el conductor.

Jace le pagó y se bajaron. Fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta y llamaron. Luke les abrió.

-Buenas chicos-saludó el hombre lobo.

-¿Qué tal Luke?-preguntó el chico rubio.

Los dos se quedaron charlando en el salón mientras que Clary fue a saludar a su madre.

Luego, la chica fue a recogerse el pelo que estaba hecho un desastre. Cuando entró en la cocina, la mesa estaba lista y todos la esperaban para comenzar a comer.

La comida se desarrolló de una forma tranquila. La relación entre su novio y su madre era cada vez mejor. Clary observaba feliz como las feroces miradas de Jocelyn hacia Jace ya habían desaparecido.

De postre, su madre había preparado una tarta de chocolate.

-Está buenísima, Jocelyn -dijo Jace.

-Gracias, Jace- la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa al chico.

Terminaron de comer el postre y Clary y Jace se fueron a la habitación de la cazadora de sombras a por su estela y algunos cuchillos que la chica guardaba ahí. Mientras que Clary se cambiaba en el baño su ropa por la de combate, Jace cogió su blog y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Ya está -dijo la chica entrando en su habitación con su uniforme puesto y sus armas en su cinturón.

La cazadora se quedó mirando a su novio que miraba sus últimos dibujos y notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Volviste a soñar lo mismo?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí - suspiró.

Él la miró. Quería ayudarla pero no podía hacer nada para protegerla de sus sueños.

-Anda vamos-dijo la chica- puedo hacer un portal para llegar antes.

Jace le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Pero más vale que sea fuera de tu casa, si no queremos desordenar la casa de Luke.

-Vamos fuera entonces-sentenció quitándole el blog de sus manos y volviéndolo a dejar en el escritorio.

Antes de volverse, Clary le revolvió el pelo a Jace que soltó un gruñido.

-No me revuelvas el pelo, Clarissa.

La chica reía e ignoró que la llamó por nombre completo.

-¡Tened cuidado!-dijo Jocelyn cuando los vio salir.

Fuera, aún seguía lloviendo y Clary se apresuró en hacer el portal. Cuando traspasaron el portal, después de la sensación de vacío, aterrizaron justo en la sala de arma, donde Izzy y Alec estaban recogiendo las suyas. Jace, se acercó a su hermana por atrás, pero antes de que estuviera a su lado, la chica sacudió su látigo y se enlazó en la mano de éste.

-¿Pensabas asustarme Jace?-preguntó riendo.

El nefilim maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a cambiarse cuando Isabelle lo liberó del agarre frotándose su muñeca. Alec, con su arco en su espalda, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante esa escena. Quizás, cazar demonios, lo ayudaría a despejarse.

* * *

De vuelta en el instituto, después de haber matado a unos cuantos demonios rapiñadores, se fueron directamente a la sala de armas. Jace e Isabelle iban discutiendo, el chico le había manchado la cara de icor aludiendo que ella nunca se manchaba. De pronto, un mensaje de fuego apareció frente a Clary. Ella lo cogió y lo leyó en voz alta.

_"Ya tengo el Libro Blanco, la próxima serás tú, Clarissa._  
_ Tuyo, Sebastian"_

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Magnus- susurró Alec antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con su arco a la espalda.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y gracias a mi hermana por ayudarme, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. **

**Por favor, decirme que os parece. Dejad reviews que son GRATIS :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jace se quedó por un momento mirando la puerta por la que se había  
marchado su parabatai seguido por Isabelle, antes de salir tras  
él. Y Clary tomó su ejemplo. En ese momento, se arrepintió de no salir  
a correr, ya que le costaba seguir el ritmo de los demás cazadores de  
sombras hasta el loft de Magnus.

Cuando la chica entró, se encontró al loft completamente destrozado y  
al brujo que luchaba contra tres demonios kuri a la vez. Sus dedos  
liberaban numerosas y potentes chispas de colores.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se sorprendió al ver el pequeño grupo de  
cazadores que entró por la puerta. Se descuidó por un momento y unos  
de los demonios aprovechó para echarse sobre él y arañarle el pecho  
con sus garras. El demonio Kuri desapareció al poco tiempo, tras ser  
atravesado por una flecha de Alec.

Isabelle, que ya había desenredado su látigo de su brazo, acabó con  
uno de los dos demonios y Jace, que se había movido rápidamente, clavó  
una de sus dagas en la espalda del último, quedando así cubierto de  
icor.

Alec, estaba arrodillado al lado de un Magnus herido, que aún lo  
miraba con sorpresa.

-Has venido-dijo finalmente.

-Cuando me enteré de que Jonathan tenía el Libro Blanco, sabía que ese  
libro estaba en tu poder y vine lo más rápido que pude-se explicó el  
chico.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a sentarse en su, ahora, casi destrozado sofá y se  
sentó a su lado. El brujo empezó a utilizar su magia para eliminar el  
veneno de demonio que tenía en su sangre.

-Alec, deberíamos dejar a Magnus descansar. -dijo Jace al rato  
rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-¿Qué pasa si vuelve? No podemos dejarlo a su suerte. Yo me quedaré.

-Alec no creo... -empezó su parabatai.

- Yo me quedaré contigo -interrumpió Isabelle, sonriéndole a su  
hermano sin dejar hablar a Jace.

-Está bien-aceptó el nefilim rubio a regañadientes.

En ese momento, Magnus carraspeó. Era su casa y lo estaban dejando  
excluido de la conversación.

Todos los miraron.

-Creo que primero deberíais preguntarme que opino yo de que os  
quedéis en mi loft. Agradezco vuestra intención, pero Presidente Miau  
y yo estaremos bien si vuestra presencia.

-No lo dudo, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a  
quedar. -Respondió Alec firmemente

El brujo no tenía ganas de discutir con Alec y mucho menos en ese  
momento. Así que se levantó con torpeza y se dirigió a su cuarto antes  
de decirles que, si pensaban quedarse, podrían hacer uso de sus  
habitaciones de invitados.

* * *

-No te preocupes, mamá, estaré bien, buenas noches- colgó Clary el teléfono.  
-¿Puedes quedarte entonces? -la miró esperanzado Jace.  
-Sí, aunque tuve que evitar el hecho de que fue Jonathan quien envió  
a los demonios y asegurarle de que Simon tambien vendría.  
- No te preocupes en llamarlo, está de camino -informó Isabelle que  
llevaba un rato sentada en el sofá escribiendo en su móvil.

En el último mes, Simon e Izzy habían comenzado a salir juntos y  
habían comenzado una relación más seria de lo que Isabelle estaba  
acostumbrada, pero no les iba nada mal.

-Genial, ya empezaba a echar de menos al vampiro -dijo Jace irónico,  
consiguiendo así una mirada de reproche de la dos chicas.

* * *

Cuando el brujo entró, hizo que sus ropas se cambiaran por un  
reconfortable y colorido pijama y se tumbó sobre la cama. En ese  
momento, escuchó el maullido de un gato, que salió debajo de la cama y  
se puso sobre este que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Oh, Presidente Miau, estás bien -exclamó el brujo. -Menos mal que te  
escondiste- acarició al gato- aunque no te imagina quien vino a  
salvarnos, ¡Alec!

Aquel cazador de sombras que hacía un poco más de un mes hubiera  
estado a su lado en esa cama. El mismo que aunque había intentado  
olvidarlo, le había echado de menos cada minutos de ese mes que  
llevaban separados. El chico que le había estado llamando en estos  
días, pero el no quiso contestarle el teléfono. Aquel que creía que  
no volvería a ver, seguramente estaba en una de las habitaciones de al  
lado.

Magnus suspiró, quería tenerle a su lado. Quería abrazarle y decirle  
que no se volverían a separar. Quería tantas cosas en ese momento,  
pero lo único que haría sería dormir.

Pero su plan se vio fastidiado al ver que llamaban a su puerta.

-Podéis usar todo lo que queráis, pero dejarme en paz. -Gritó un  
malhumorado Magnus.

-Magnus, soy yo -dijo y abrió la puerta- ¿podemos hablar?

El brujo suspiró.

-Estoy cansado, ¿no podemos hablar mañana cuando me despierte?  
-No, porque mañana no querrás hablar por otro motivo. ¿Por qué no has  
respondido a mis llamadas?  
-Nefilim estúpido.

Cuando Magnus dijo esto, recordó cuando se lo dijo en Idris, mientras  
luchaban contra aquellos demonios. Luego recordó como Alec lo besó  
delante de sus padres y los demás cazadores de sombras.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y se dieron cuenta de que los dos  
recordaron lo mismo.

-Magnus, tú... ¿aún me amas? -preguntó un sonrojado Alec.

-Claro que te amo Alexander, pero eso no quita que intentaras quitarme  
mi inmortalidad.

-Y me arrepiento tanto de haberlo pensado, lo siento tanto Magnus,  
ojalá puedas perdonarme - a lo último de su frase, Magnus notó que la  
voz del nefilim le fallaba y al mirarlo, pudo ver sus ojos azules  
húmedos.

-Quizás ya lo haya hecho, Alexander- y dicho eso, se acercó a darle el  
ansioso beso que ambos deseaban.

* * *

Simon, se sentó junto a Isabelle después de darles a ella y a Clary la  
taza de café que les había comprado de camino al Loft.

-¿Y para mí? -preguntó Jace con tono de reproche.

-No me acordé.

-Puedes beber del mío -interrumpió Clary antes de que le contestara.

Jace murmuró algo por lo bajo. Miró a su hermana que ahora hablaba en  
voz baja con Simon. Era notable como su humor variaba cuando estaba  
cerca de él. La verdad es que Simon era el primer chico con el que  
salía Isabelle que no le disgustaba tanto. También contaba el hecho de  
que era el mejor amigo de su novia.

-Jace... Me lo bebí todo -dijo Clary soltando la taza sobre la mesa  
medio destrozada.

-No pasa nada -dijo riendo y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco -admitió acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Vamos a la cama? -sonrió de lado- A dormir, me refería -soltó una carcajada.

-mmm... Sí -se levantó.

-Vamos a dormir -le dijo Jace a Isabelle antes de desaparecer por el  
pasillo junto a Clary.

Clary cayó en la cama rendida. Estaba cansada. Hizo un hueco en la  
cama para que se acostara Jace y luego lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza  
en su pecho. Al poco rato ya se había quedado dormida. Jace sonrío al  
verla e intentó descansar.

* * *

Isabelle ahora estaba tumbada, con su cabeza reposada sobre el regazo  
de Simon, quien estaba entretenido con el pelo de ella. Izzy cerró los  
ojos y sin darse cuenta, al rato, ya se había dormido.

Simon sonrió al verla. En este momento se veía tan vulnerable,  
tranquila. Era increíblemente hermosa. Aún no creía que saliesen  
juntos. Nunca creyó que estaría con una chica como Isabelle.

Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertarla, y la cargó en brazos. Se  
disponía a llevarla a la habitación, pero la chica se despertó  
sobresaltada. Isabelle lo miró.

-Ah, eres tú - dijo ya más tranquila-me asustaste -diciendo esto se  
acomodó en sus brazos.

-No quería despertarte -susurró-, lo siento.

-No pasa nada-dijo medio dormida- ¿me llevas?

Simon sonrió y fue hasta la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama.  
Isabelle se quitó las botas y observó a Simon como se quitaba la  
camiseta. Izzy se quitó el traje de combate, quedándose así en ropa  
interior, sin importarle que el vampiro estuviera delante.

-¿Me dejas tu camiseta? -miró a Simon.  
-Claro-cogió la camiseta, sin dejar de mirar a Isabelle y se la pasó.

Después de ponerse la camiseta, se tumbó en la cama. Bostezó y notó  
como Simon se acostaba a su lado.

-Buenas noches Izzy-le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se  
dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

Alec se despertó. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Miró a su lado  
y sonrió al ver a Magnus. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Bostezó y se  
quedó mirándolo por un gran rato, hasta que el brujo se despertó.

-Buenos días, Alexander.

-Buenos días, Magnus-Alec se quedó mirando a los ojos de gato del brujo.

-Necesito un café-dijo y se levantó, comenzando a vestirse.

El cazador de sombras también se levantó de la cama y mientras se  
vestía, notó la mirada de Magnus y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, escucharon que no eran los únicos  
despiertos y al salir al salón, vieron a Jace en un sofá junto a  
Simon.

-Isabelle se ha empeñado en hacer el desayuno. No me hago responsable  
de los posibles daños en tu cocina- dijo Jace- Clary se ha ofrecido a  
ayudarla, pero no creo que salga nada comestible de ahí.

-¡Jace te estoy escuchando! - se escuchó decir a Isabelle desde la cocina.

-Lo sé, Izzy -Jace se rió y miró la tele - ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó esta  
vez mirando a Simon.

-Es Naruto, ¿nunca has oido hablar de ella? -miró al Nefilim y por la  
cara que puso supo la respuesta.- ¿Quieres que te cuente de lo que va?

-No tengo nada más interesante que hacer...

Simon empezó a relatar la historia de la serie de ánime.

-… y entonces…

-Para, ya me aburrí. - le interrumpió Jace sin dejarle acabar.

-Si el protagonista no se llama Jace, es un rubio teñido y caza  
demonios, no, no te interesa ¿verdad?

-Soy rubio natural, a ver si te enteras. Y por lo demás, tienes razón.

Antes de que pudieran contestarle, Isabelle salió de la cocina con un  
plato en lel que parecía haber tortitas.

-Buenos días-dijo mirando a Alec y Magnus. -¿Quién quiere?

Nadie contestó. Clary salió de la cocina con dos tenedores y le  
entregó uno a Isabelle. Se sentó junto a Izzy en unos de los sofás.

-¿De verdad que os vais a comer eso?-preguntó Jace mirando el plato.

-Están buenas, las hemos probado en la cocina, pero como no queréis-  
Clary sonrió y cortó un poco de tortita y se lo metió en la boca.

-Si están buenas, no me importaría comerla -se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Qué era eso de "no creo que salga nada comestible de ahí"?  
-Isabelle rió. Pinchando con el tenedor otro trozo de tortitas.

-Pero parece que sí ha salido algo comestible, así que ¿solo un poquito?

-No -respondieron ambas chicas a la vez. Le miraron riéndose y se  
acabaron las tortitas entre ellas dos.

* * *

Alec decidió quedarse ese día en casa de Magnus para "ayudarle con los  
destrozos que había causado Jonathan". Así que Isabelle y Jace  
volvieron al instituto, pero nada más entrar, se dieron cuenta de que  
algo no iba bien. Revisaron la sala de armas, sus habitaciones. Nada.  
Todo estaba bien. Pero cuando fueron a la biblioteca. Se encontraron  
con que alguien había entrado allí. Alguien se había llevado libros,  
y algunos objetos que guardaban allí. Aun no sabían cuáles eran, pero  
quien había sido no se había molestado en ocultar su acción. Y ellos  
sabían quién era el culpable. Jonathan.


End file.
